


Evocation

by Soleili



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ... err... for now., Everyone loves everyone and nothing hurts, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleili/pseuds/Soleili
Summary: In this world, you find who you love and you protect them, no matter what the cost. Strange rifts have been sighted all throughout the world, creating strange monsters whose only goals are to take, and take. The Generation of Miracles were simply basketball prodigies, they had no idea what they were going to get wrapped up in. Their phantom sixth man went missing at the beginning of high school. Now out of high school and into jobs and university, the Miracles had all but forgotten him, until one fateful day.





	Evocation

_“Akashi-kun… Please hurry.”_

_..._

Faint words sung almost like a melody roused Akashi Seijurou from his deep sleep. He glanced outside his window to the dark cityscape before him. Somewhere a dog barked at nothing in particular, but other than that the streets were quiet and still as usual. Curfew was at 12 and wasn’t lifted until 5. Anyone caught outside right now would be taken off for questioning, or, if they were lucky, let off with a warning. It was 3 in the morning now, and anyone with half a brain would be sleeping at home right now. Not Akashi though.This had been happening for weeks. Akashi would have a dream, though, nightmare would be a better description, in the dream he was told something extremely important. No matter what he did though, the next morning he’d forget the entire thing. He knew he was forgetting something important in those dreams, but he could never quite place it. It was getting incredibly frustrating to him.

 

Flopping back into bed, the redhead stared up at the ceiling, as if willing himself to try and sleep again, to hear that strange, familiar voice once more. However, after about fifteen minutes, he resigned himself to not getting as much sleep for the day and rolled out of bed.

 

Akashi quickly changed into a comfortable white t-shirt that was a few sizes too big for him and his pajama pants. He didn’t have to get ready for classes until 12 today, so he could probably find time for a nap once he cleared his mind. The apartment was strangely quiet as Akashi walked into the living room. It was to be expected, what with it being so early. However, it still felt foreign, usually their home was bursting with energy but that’s what you get with having five people under one roof. Even if Kise was out of town modelling. Frankly, Akashi enjoyed the liveliness the other four brought, he never felt lonely, plus it helped with paying rent.

 

Suddenly a large lump on the couch moved, and Akashi’s mismatched eyes immediately jumped to it. Settling after he recognized the mess of dark blue hair that popped up.

 

“Ah, Daiki. What were you doing on the couch? You didn’t stay up all night again, did you?” The shorter male questioned as he slid into the kitchen, starting up a pot of coffee for him and the taller man.

 

“No-!” Aomine was cut off by Akashi pressing a finger to his lips to tell the blue haired man to quiet down while the others were resting. “No,” He continued, quieter this time, “I just… Had a weird dream. That’s all. Thought it might be easier to fall asleep on the couch.” Aomine leaned over the back of the couch to look at Akashi in the kitchen. “ ‘Sides… I have early classes today… The last thing I need is to be tired.” That statement caused the redhead to scoff.

 

“Since when do you even go to classes, Aomine? Your classmates say you just show up for tests and don’t even show up most days.”

 

Aomine cleared his throat, “That… may be true. I’ll have you know, my time is very precious, and most of the time in class they’re just reviewing stuff I already know!”

Akashi opened his mouth to retort, but quieted as the door to Midorima and Murisakibara’s room opened, and the former exited, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Must you be so loud, Aomine-kun? Some of us were trying to sleep.” Midorima shot a pointed glare at Aomine before walking to the kitchen and pouring three cups of the coffee that had just finished brewing. Midorima’s eyes softened as he handed the cup to Akashi, “I assume you’re still having those dreams then?” he asked, to which Akashi nodded softly. The green haired man sighed softly, “If it gets any worse you should see a doctor, get something that can help you sleep.”

 

“Shintaro, please. I’m fine.” A gentle smile spread over Akashi’s features, and he took a long sip of the warm coffee. “You don’t need to worry so much.”

 

Midorima let out a small chuckle, pressing a small kiss to Akashi’s cheek. “It’s my job to worry over all of you. Come on, let’s all relax for a bit before we have to go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the train rattled on, Kise yawned softly, putting down the magazine he’d finally finished reading. He couldn’t wait to get home to the others, maybe once he was surrounded by his loved ones he’d be able to get a good night’s rest. He was adjusting his beanie and sunglasses when a small tune played, immediately he looked up to the small TV noticing that it had changed to a breaking news broadcast.

 

_“Commuters, please be aware, a rift has opened on the outskirts of Tokyo in the suburbs, please plan your commute accordingly.”_

 

 _“Nowhere near us then… That’s good.”_ Kise thought to himself, looking down at the ground. Every time he heard that familiar jingle that announced the breaking news, his heart skipped a beat. He was constantly terrified that a rift would open up near their home, the strange creatures that emerge from the tear taking away everything and everyone he’d ever loved. ‘Prodigies’ though they may be, they were no match for monsters. Kise’s grip tightened on the hem of his pants, he didn’t want to think about it anymore.

 

Eventually, the train stopped at his destination, and Kise promptly departed, rolling his small suitcase behind him. His first stop was going to be the apartment to drop off his stuff, then to the university to pick up everyone else so they all could walk home together like the used to. He smiled at the thought letting out a happy sigh, but it quickly turned sad as he remembered their final member. Kuroko Tetsuya. As quiet as he was, Kuroko was a kind soul… Kise missed him terribly.

 

At the beginning of Highschool, Kuroko had vanished. That was it. They heard he’d been accepted into a new private school, but none of the Miracles had heard from him in years since. Not even Momoi had any idea where he could have gone. Most of the Miracles had stopped talking about him completely, but, Kise knew they all missed him too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kise strolled up to the university just as all the students were getting out of their classes, it wasn’t hard to spot the other Miracles due to their unnaturally colored hair. With a spring in his step, Kise bounded over to the others, wrapping as many of them as he could in a bear hug. “Ahhh! I missed you all so much! It felt like I’d be away from you all forever!” Kise grabbed the closest one to him, which happened to be Aomine, and pressed as many kisses as he could to the taller man’s cheek. To which Aomine reached up and pushed Kise’s face away, “Kise, it’s good to see you too, but can’t this wait for a bit?” The blonde pouted slightly, but nodded, “Fiiine, Aominecchi.”

 

The group started back towards their apartment chatting amongst themselves, until Aomine groaned suddenly, rolling his eyes. “Damn it, I left my bag back in one of my classes.” He scratched the back of his head, “Normally I wouldn’t care, but my phone’s in there.”

 

Midorima peeked up from his phone, “I think I recall seeing it in one of my classes, I’ll help you look.” He turned towards the others briefly, “We’ll meet up with you guys later.”

 

With a yawn, Murasakibara turned and pointed to the nearby konbini, “If you need me I’ll be there. Getting snacks.” Akashi thought for a moment, “Oh, speaking of; We can pick up some groceries there too, I knew we almost forgot something.” However, Murasakibara had already disappeared into the convenience store. Kise and Akashi simply followed him in.

 

A while passed, and the three miracles had concluded their shopping, picking up enough food and ingredients to last them the week… Probably. They waited outside the konbini for any sign of the other two coming back from the school. Somewhere, a cicada chirped loudly, and a few cars passed by. All was still and quiet.

 

Until Kise chimed in, “Hey, Akashicchi when do you think Midorimacchi and Aominecchi will come-” He was cut off as the loudest noise any of them had ever heard in their lives suddenly blasted through their ears.  

 

It happened suddenly, without warning. Suddenly a shockwave sent all three of the miracles flying backwards. All they were left with was a large ringing in their ears. The first to regain composure was Akashi. Jumping to his feet he stared up at the sky. Above the school it was as if the sky had torn apart, parts of the building were already flying up into the tear after having been destroyed by the initial blast.

 

All Kise could do was stare for what felt like an eternity, he shook his head in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening. Aomine and Midorima were still in there… Without thinking, Kise scrambled to his feet, bolting towards the campus, “ _Aomine! Midorima!_ ” Somewhere behind him,  Akashi cursed, but simply ran after him, not knowing what else to do to stop the panicking blonde, “Ryouta, wait! We need to think this through!” Kise wasn’t having any of it though. He burst through the doors of the university, terrified of what he saw.

 

It was if reality itself was tearing itself apart. The walls were being shredded from the top down, piece by piece, as if they were nothing. Kise continued forward however. He searched for what felt like forever, solid footing was becoming harder and harder to find as the ground seemed to be replaced by tears in their world, gaping black chasms with no definitive end. “Ao-!” Suddenly a voice called back.

 

“Kise-kun! We’re in here! Aomine’s stuck!” Kise recognized the voice as Midorima’s and burst into a classroom door. There, he saw Midorima fruitlessly trying to push a large cabinet off of Aomine’s legs. Aomine was clearly in pain.

 

As Aomine gripped at the floor in pain he yelled to the others, “Just leave already! I can’t have you dying because of me!” Kise ran over, still followed by Akashi and Murasakibara, and tried to help Midorima lift the heavy object off of Aomine.

 

“It...It’s too heavy still..!” Kise cried out.

 

Just as they thought it couldn’t get any worse. Monsters that could only be described as nightmares bubbled down through the ceiling tiles. They were amorphous, dark creatures, with varying amounts of eyes that just stared at the three weak humans.

 

Kise nearly broke down there, it was his worst dream come to life, he couldn’t let this happen again, but he was powerless to stop it. Kise left the cabinet to the others and grabbed the nearest suitable weapon, a pipe that had fallen from the rapidly decaying ceiling. He raised the pipe like a batter, crying out,  “You won’t touch them!” The pipe was brought down on the closest being, and although the initial blow seemed to have done something, the amorphous creature simply regrew around the pipe, making Kise unable to retrieve it.

 

Taking a couple steps back towards the others, Kise looked over the faces of the people he’d grown to love and cherish. He didn’t want this to be the last time he ever saw them. The creature’s arm went back like a whip and wrapped itself around Kise. The blonde was then slammed into the floor as the thick, dark substance restrained all movement. A few more times and he was seeing stars. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

 

“Not like this…” Was all he could manage in a hoarse voice, “Please… Someone…” The others were shouting but he couldn’t make out their words, the monster raised him up for the final blow…But it never came. The monster stopped mid-swing, dropping Kise unceremoniously to the floor. After a couple seconds, Kise pushed himself up to his hands and knees. The others finally managed to get the cabinet off of Aomine’s legs, and Murasakibara and Midorima helped support him.

 

“Citizens, are you alright?” Came an all too painfully familiar, quiet voice.

 

The miracles were left in stunned disbelief. Before them stood Kuroko Tetsuya. He wore dark clothes, with clear signs of strain and battle across them. Splatters of blood, dark liquid and dirt, but the face behind the transparent visor was unmistakable.

 

Aomine was the first to say something, his voice wavering slightly, “T...Tetsu… It’s been… Where have you been?”

 

The teal haired man simply tilted his head to the side, a machine hooked up to the back of his head clearly visible.

 

_“Do I know you?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first fanfiction I've actually ever written so.... Yay? Let me know what you think! I feel like it's a bit short... orz  
> Anyways I'm off to hide for 900 years.


End file.
